


Getting Harder To Hold Back (Gotta Bite My Lip)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Jonathan can't get over how pretty Steve is, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content, Steve wearing make up, Steve's in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Jonathan gets distracted by Steve. To be fair, he's always been distracted by Steve





	Getting Harder To Hold Back (Gotta Bite My Lip)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!  
> So this was very much inspired by the 'Valentine' music video by 5 Seconds of Summer and that damn glitter eyeshadow .  
> Title comes from Molly Sanden's song 'Like No Ones Watching'.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.

Okay, so...This wasn't fucking fair.

Jonathan Byers twisted the strap of his camera viciously in his hand.

 _No fucking fair_.

He had come here  _prepared_  to see Steve Harrington, but not Steve Harrington like  _this_.

Steve was hot.

He'd always been hot.

But  _now_?

It had been almost a year since Jonathan had seen Steve, and even then, it had been dark.

There had been barely any lights on at Hargroves place and so Jonathan had just seen an outline.

Maybe that was for the best.

It was  _definitely_  for the best.

Because he was already so gone on Steve that he had barely been able to hold a conversation.

He would have stood _no chance_  if he had actually been able to see him properly.

He had been fucking head over heels for Steve since he was fourteen.

Nancy Wheeler had teased him endlessly about it.

And now he was here, in a crowded club, with a front row spot.

And Steve was _right there_.

Jonathan was older now, and he was a lot more comfortable than that out of place teenager that he had always been when they were back in Hawkins. He had two and a half years of living in New York and studying with like-minded people and broadening his horizons, but even though he was twenty-one years old and had had a few steady relationships, he still felt like this inexperienced teenager when he was around Steve.

And it was fucking  _worse_  when he looked like  _that_.

Nancy was smirking from beside him.

She  _knew_.

Of course she  _knew_.

She lived in LA.

Her and Steve hung out on a regular basis.

The lights in the room flashed bright for a moment, catching everyones attention.

Then they focused on the band onstage and the music started.

Jonathan lifted his camera and began snapping photos.

Ninety-nine percent were of Steve.

Of Steve in those ridiculously tight jeans, and the thin yellow shirt he was wearing that was half tucked into his jeans and unbuttoned halfway down, and his hair a mess, and the lip gloss that made his mouth shine and the highlighter on his cheeks that made them glow and the eye shadow that glittered around his eyes—

Steve's eyes settled on Jonathan's as he launched into their second song.

He smiled, slow and sultry.

Jonathan had to chew down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning out loud.

Nancy kept looking at him, but Jonathan didn't spare her a glance.

He would rip into her later.

Yell at her for hogging Steve and not telling her about the make up.

Sure, he lived  _hours_  away, but he had been thinking about moving out here once he had graduated.

He could have been making more frequent trips!

Trips to come and fucking drool over Steve Harrington.

Because...A man who somehow even managed to get prettier?

Who smiled like the sun shone directly on Jonathan?

Who made Jonathan want to melt into a puddle on the floor?

He was worthy of being drooled over.

Jonathan tried to focus on taking photos of the whole band, but he knew that when he plugged the camera in, they were all going to be of Steve.

Who was he kidding?

After the gig had finished, Nancy dragged Jonathan away from the stage to get a drink.

He needed one.

He was about to talk to Steve for the first time in a year.

At least, face to face.

They talked on Skype and Facebook and text a lot.

A  _surprising_  amount, really, for two guys who had never hung out in high school and only hooked up once, and then barely seen each other since graduation.

Nancy said that Steve was excited when she had told him Jonathan was coming.

Nancy also said that Steve had offered up his place if Nancy's was too crowded.

Steve hadn't mentioned any of this to Jonathan.

He  _had_  looked disappointed when they were Skyping and Jonathan said he would just be there for the weekend, though, arriving Friday night and leaving Sunday afternoon.

It didn't take long for the band to all come out.

Billy Hargrove was leading the way, looking all cocky and douchebaggy.

As usual.

Tommy H was right behind him, and then there was Steve, with Robin Hawke.

Robin was the only girl in the band, and Jonathan knew Nancy had a big thing for her.

If he was into girls, he could get that.

She was cute.

But Steve was cuter.

Billy jerked his head in some sort of greeting at Nancy and Jonathan before pushing past them and yelling at the bartender.

Tommy disappeared with a dark haired girl, probably Carol Talmadge, who he had been dating for forever.

Robin was  _there_ , but Jonathan didn't even register who once Steve came into his line of vision.

Steve smiled so wide, and in the dancing lights above them, he practically shone.

They drank a lot.

Nancy ended up leaving early, and she took Jonathan's camera for 'safe keeping'.

Maybe she thought Jonathan would just shove it in Steve's face and take a thousand close ups.

She probably wasn't wrong.

Especially after their sixth round of shots.

Steve asked about Jonathan's classes.

He asked about Joyce Byers and Will Byers, even though it sounded like he was pretty caught up in their lives—Dustin Henderson spoke with him nearly weekly and Jane Hopper, better known as El, liked it when he sent her photos of the beach.

And he  _listened_.

He listened like what Jonathan was saying was the most interesting thing in the world.

Jonathan called Steve pretty and asked if he could kiss him.

The courage was definitely from the tequila.

Steve just smiled and moved until he was practically sitting on Jonathan's lap.

They kissed until Billy threw napkins at them and told them to get a room.

So they went back to Steve's.

It was a little messy at first, and Jonathan felt his stomach twist nervously as he realized this was  _actually_  going to happen.

But Steve said they could stop and they could watch TV.

Apparently there was some documentary about homing pigeons that he had been meaning to watch.

It was weird and endearing, and Jonathan had brought his lips back down on Steve's.

Steve tasted like tequila and kind of like fake strawberries.

From the lip gloss, maybe?

When they got into Steve's bedroom, he turned on the lamp on the ground by his bed.

Jonathan had raised an eyebrow and Steve had given him a sheepish look and said he had wanted this for a long time, and he wanted to actually see Jonathan.

Jonathan was fine with that.

Clothes came flying off and then they were both on Steve's bed.

Steve groaned out Jonathan's name as the younger boy bit as his neck.

Jonathan panted as Steve wrapped a hand around his cock and began pulling gently.

Steve got lube and licked Jonathan's ear, telling him that he wanted to fuck him.

Jonathan had wanted Steve inside him since he was a teenager, so he was more than happy to oblige.

Steve was gentle and he didn't try to push too fast.

Jonathan shouldn't have expected anything less.

There were sighs and whimpers that filled that room as Steve braced himself over Jonathan, pushing inside slowly, eyes cloudy with lust. The eye shadow that had been perfectly applied was all smudged now, and the lip gloss was almost completely wiped off, and Jonathan reached up with his thumb to touch the corner of Steve's mouth, where there was still a slight shine. Steve flicked out his tongue to lick Jonathan's thumb, and Jonathan groaned, tightening around Steve and closing his eyes.

Afterwards, they laid on the bed, their feet overlapping and Steve's fingers reaching for Jonathan.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Steve asked into the stillness of the room.

"About what?" Jonathan responded, his voice quiet, not wanting to break the bubble they were in.

Steve let out a short laugh, rolling onto his side and looking down at Jonathan.

"When you said I was pretty," Steve murmured.

Jonathan blinked and sucked the corner of his lower lip into his mouth.

 _Fuck yes_.

Yes.

" _Yes_ ," he breathed out, and Steve's smile was blinding as he leaned in to give Jonathan a soft, chaste kiss.

Jonathan wanted a hundred more of them.

When Steve's hand tightened around his, and he thought that maybe he wanted a hundred more kisses to.

"I'm moving out here when I graduate," Jonathan stated, even though it had just been a tentative plan before all of this had happened, not an absolute certainty.

Steve's response to that was an obnoxious cheer and then another kiss.

Jonathan laughed against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think xx


End file.
